bunga
by fernandoindrawan007
Summary: Naruto yang ingin pergi mah sakura harus mengurungkan niatnya karena hujan turun dengan naruto berteduh di toko yamanaka
1. Chapter 1

Story : indrawan

pair : naru x (ino , saku)

Summary : naruto ingin pergi ke rumah sakura , sebelum tiba hujan turun dan dia berteduh di toko bunga yamanaka

Malam itu langit tampak begitu mendung. Padahal aku akan pergi ke rumah sakura untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan pada gadis pujaan hatiku itu. Akan tetapi sebelumnya aku ingin pergi ke toko bunga yamanaka tuk membeli bunga untuk sakura. Akhirnya dengan semangat '45 rawe-rawe rantas malang-malang putung tak peduli langit mendung dan akan turun hujan aku pergi menuju toko bunga yamanaka. Namun apes, ditengah jalan aku diguyur gerimis yang lumayan deras.

"Ah shit daaaah.." gumamku

Aku pun dengan terburu-buru segera berlari menuju toko bunga yang ku tuju. Sesampainya di depan pintu toko itu aku melihat kedalamnya. Tampak hanya seorang gadis muda berpakaian ungu dengan muka ayu nan manis, rambutnya yang pirang sepinggang menambah daya tariknya.

"Hei naruto.." sapanya berjalan kearahku

"Masuklah naruto.. Kau ingin membeli bunga untuk siapa? Sampai rela berbasah-basahan begini" lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan ino, kemudian aku masuk dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Terlihat olehku banyak bunga-bunga indah yang terpampang. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah bunga sakura.

"Hmm sakura pasti suka.." pikirku. Dia menghampiriku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Kau mau beli bunga untuk sakura ya, naruto?" tanya ino

"Ya.. Aku mau yang ini.. Too~" ucapku terhenti ketika aku sodorkan bunga dan tanganku menempel di dadanya yang kenyal.

"Maaf ino.. Tolong dibungkus ya!" lanjutku

Ku lihat muka ino memerah, entah marah atau malu. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kasir dan membungkus bunga pilihanku. Sementara itu aku hanya memperhatikan sambil berdiri di depan meja kasir. Tubuh ino sangat terlihat seksi dari depan maupun belakang. Lalu dia membungkukan badannya hingga pantatnya begitu menonjol tuk mengambil sesuatu dibawah.

"Auch.." pekikku merasakan peny yang menegang karena melihat pose ino hingga berkali-kali aku menelan ludahku.

"Indahnya.. Baiklah! Akan ku lakukan!" pikirku karena sudah tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Kemudian aku menuju kedalam kasir dan langsung aku peluk ino dari belakang.

"Uch.. naruto..!" dia terkaget hingga bunga yang hampir terbungkus tadi jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan naruto?!" tanya ino

"Diamlah ino.. Kau yang membuatku begini.." kataku. Aku raba perut ino hingga ke dadanya. Tubuh ino bergerak-gerak, tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku. Namun tenaganya kalah olehku hingga kini dia hanya pasrah tubuhnya diraba olehku.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Bakaaaaa..mmmph" ujarnya. Dengan sigap tangan kiriku membekap mulut mungil gadis yamanaka itu. Sedangkan tangan kananku secara leluasa meraba dan meremasi payudaranya yang tampak besar seukuran milik hinata. Tubuhnya selalu bergerak tak karuan tiap kali aku meremas payudaranya. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang membekap dimulutnya.

"Uummmpfh..Leppmhaskanhh (Lepaskan..)"

"Tenanglah ino.. Ini akan berjalan cepat jika kau menurut!" bisiku seraya membuka kancing baju yang ia kenakan lalu aku tarik baju itu kebawah hingga terlepas. Kini ino tampak lebih menarik. Payudaranya yang putih hanya terbungkus bra cream. Setelah itu aku menggigit kaitan bra yang dipakainya lalu melepasnya.

Tangan ino kini beralih dari yang semula melepas bekapan menjadi menutupi payudaranya. Dia mencoba membuat tonjolan didadanya itu agar tak tersentuh olehku. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja karena aku tetap bisa menjamah payudaranya. Aku cubit beberapa kali lalu menarik putingnya kedepan secara bergantian.

"Uuhhmp..Naru..Hmhh..henthhkanmmph" ujarnya. DUGG! Kakinya menginjak kakiku. Sedikit sakit memang tapi tak apa, karena aku masih memegang kendali situasi. Ku raba selangkangannya dengan tangan yang tadi memainkan dada ino. Ku elus selangkangan gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Peny-ku makin tegak saja karena aku merasakan celanaku serasa tak muat untuk menampungnya. Ku dorong tubuh ino hingga jatuh badannya diatas meja dengan posisi menungging. Lalu aku mengeluarkan penisku dari sarangnya.

"Hiiich apa yang kau lakukan naruto?" kagetnya. Dia kemudian berbalik arah menghadap padaku dengan kedua tangan menutupi dadanya.

"Tenanglah manis.." kataku. Kemudian aku mendekati ino & merebahkannya di meja lalu memeluknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara ino! Atau kau tahu akibatnya..hehe.." bisiku ditelinga ino. Sementara itu tangan kananku mengambil kunai dari kantong senjata, sedang muka ino jadi pucat karena kaget. Tapi upayanya tuk melepaskan diri tetap berlanjut, dia meronta-ronta. Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan tubuhku sembari kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Stooop jangan narutoo.." ucapnya. Aku tak peduli. Ku arahkan kunai yang aku pegang ke selangkangannya lalu ku gunakan tuk merobek celana yang ia pakai hingga vegy-nya terlihat yang mulus tanpa bulu.

"Aaah naruto!" ucapnya. CPLAAAAK! dia menampar pipiku. Geram juga sih, langsung aku lumat saja bibir indahnya..Auumphh..Umhh..

Ku mainkan lidahku dibibir mungilnya itu. Disisi lain tangan kananku membuang kunai tadi entah kemana dan tangan kiriku meremasi toket ino secara bergantian. Gadis itu bereaksi dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba menolak.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa sudah cukup." pikirku. Aku akhiri lumatan dibibirnya dan segera aku turun dari tubuhnya & berdiri disamping meja. Sementara itu ino tetap rebahan diatas meja dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah, nafasnya terengah & air matanya keluar. Cuih Cuih..Aku buka paha ino lebar & kuludahi lubang surgawinya agar nanti peluncuran rudalku berjalan mulus. Setelah itu aku arahkan peny-ku kedalam liang senggamanya..BLEEEESSSH! Peny-ku sukses menerobos vegy ino.

"Eeempffh..Aach..Hiks hiks stooop ah sakit..pelan.." ucapnya dengan menggigit jari telunjuk. Aku mendiamkan peny-ku sesaat disana. Aktivitasku beralih menuju payudaranya. Ku jilati serta kulum payudara ino..Ellm elm euullmh elm..

Tangan ino berusaha menjauhkan kepalaku dari dadanya. Namun sia-sia karena tenaganya kalah dariku. 5 Menit kemudian aku maju mundurkan pinggulku tuk mengocok peny-ku tuk mengocok vegy-nya..Clup Clup Cluup plakk.

"Aach nikmat ah yes enak sayang uuh vegy yang luar biasa..uuch ah" desahku. Aku memacu dengan ritme yang lebih cepat lagi hingga meja bergetar. Ino tampak pasrah saja, dia menggigit telunjuknya.

"Stop pleasee.. Hemph ah ach.." katanya. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya. Terus aja ku pacu kuda lunakku didalam vegy-nya..Clep Clepp plak plak plak..

Ku hentikan sejenak kocokanku pada vegy-nya. Kemudian ku tarik keluar peny-ku.

"Hei.. Menungginglah!" kataku

"Tidak! Aku tak mau.." jawabnnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Aku jadi naik pitam mendengarnya. Segera saja aku balik tubuh ino lalu membuatnya menungging ditepi meja dengan lutut ditekuk. Lalu aku menurunkan celana ino hingga tak menutupi pantatnya yang indah sedangakan roknya aku sibakan hingga ke pinggul. Setelah itu aku arahkan penisku memasuki vegy-nya..Clep BLEEESSH!

"Aaah ah..Duh ah..Please hentikan!" ujarnya sembari menggerakan pinggul. Tak disangka ternyata usahanya itu justru membuat pijatan vegy-nya terhadap peny-ku jadi lebih gereget. Ku maju mundurkan peny-ku tuk mencari kenikmatan lagi..Plakk plak cleepp clepp clep plak..

"Aduduh ah enak ah uuh ah ah eemh yes ah uumh." desahku.

Tanganku meremas pantat indah nan padat milik ino. Ku remas dengan gemas dan menepuknya sesekali hingga warna kemerahan..Plak plak.

"Awh uh saaahahsakit..auh ah" ucapnya dengan terisak. Aku kasian juga sih, tapi nafsuku sangat besar mengalahkan rasa kasihanku. Ku pacu peny-ku dengan makin cepat lagi..Clep clep plak.. Sementara itu tangan kiriku meraih setangkai bunga lavender lalu aku tancapkan pada anus ino.

"Ahaha cantik banget!" ucapku. Lalu aku maju mundurkan bunga itu didalam anus ino.

"Uuh ah kau sangat ah kurang ajar.." ujar ino

Aku hanya tersenyum diam mendengar protesnya. Kini aku memacu peny dengan ritme yang cepat lebih lagi..Clep clep plak plak plakk.

"Aah I CUUMMMM..cuuming aaaah uh." lenguh ino. Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat dan keluar cairan hangat dari vegy-nya. Aku yang mengetahui korbanku telah klimaks terus memacu peny-ku. Sementara itu ino terlihat kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringatnya mengucur deras menambah ku makin horny.

Terus saja aku mengocok vegy ino sembari tangan kiriku mengeluar-masukan bunga di anusnya..Clup plak Clepp clep clep plakk.

"Ah ah nikmat yes i cuum ino ah cuum ah ah sssh uuh yes." desahku.

Segera dengan cepat aku menarik keluar peny-ku dari dalam vegy ino lalu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung memasukan peny-ku kedalam mulutnya kemudian memaju mundurkan pinggul..Clup Clip CRRROOOOT CROOT..Spermaku keluar didalam mulutnya yang mungil itu hingga menetes keluar karena banyaknya sperma. Setelah itu aku keluarkan peny-ku..Bluuph.

"Ah enak.." pikirku. Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di meja sedangkan aku langsung merapikan baju lalu mencari bunga yang tadi akan aku beli. Sebab bunga yang dibungkus ino sebelumnya telah rusak. Sesudah dapat bunga yang aku cari lalu langsung aku keluar dari toko bunga yamanaka dengan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian ku lihat dari kejauhan toko itu mematikan lampu dan tutup.

Didalam perjalananku menuju rumah sakura terus saja aku terbayang tubuh ino yang baru saja aku nikmati. Ya ku harap setibanya dirumah sakura aku bisa mendapatkan kepuasan lagi untuk si kecil.

"Aku harus bisa menikmati tubuhmu sakura! Bagaimanapun caranya!" pikirku.

Dengan hanya membawa bunga sebagai modal rayuan, aku sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan tujuanku.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Story : indrawan

pair : naru x (ino , saku)

Summary : naruto ingin pergi ke rumah sakura , sebelum tiba hujan turun dan dia berteduh di toko bunga yamanaka

Malam itu langit tampak begitu mendung. Padahal aku akan pergi ke rumah sakura untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan pada gadis pujaan hatiku itu. Akan tetapi sebelumnya aku ingin pergi ke toko bunga yamanaka tuk membeli bunga untuk sakura. Akhirnya dengan semangat '45 rawe-rawe rantas malang-malang putung tak peduli langit mendung dan akan turun hujan aku pergi menuju toko bunga yamanaka. Namun apes, ditengah jalan aku diguyur gerimis yang lumayan deras.

"Ah shit daaaah.." gumamku

Aku pun dengan terburu-buru segera berlari menuju toko bunga yang ku tuju. Sesampainya di depan pintu toko itu aku melihat kedalamnya. Tampak hanya seorang gadis muda berpakaian ungu dengan muka ayu nan manis, rambutnya yang pirang sepinggang menambah daya tariknya.

"Hei naruto.." sapanya berjalan kearahku

"Masuklah naruto.. Kau ingin membeli bunga untuk siapa? Sampai rela berbasah-basahan begini" lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan ino, kemudian aku masuk dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Terlihat olehku banyak bunga-bunga indah yang terpampang. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah bunga sakura.

"Hmm sakura pasti suka.." pikirku. Dia menghampiriku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Kau mau beli bunga untuk sakura ya, naruto?" tanya ino

"Ya.. Aku mau yang ini.. Too~" ucapku terhenti ketika aku sodorkan bunga dan tanganku menempel di dadanya yang kenyal.

"Maaf ino.. Tolong dibungkus ya!" lanjutku

Ku lihat muka ino memerah, entah marah atau malu. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kasir dan membungkus bunga pilihanku. Sementara itu aku hanya memperhatikan sambil berdiri di depan meja kasir. Tubuh ino sangat terlihat seksi dari depan maupun belakang. Lalu dia membungkukan badannya hingga pantatnya begitu menonjol tuk mengambil sesuatu dibawah.

"Auch.." pekikku merasakan peny yang menegang karena melihat pose ino hingga berkali-kali aku menelan ludahku.

"Indahnya.. Baiklah! Akan ku lakukan!" pikirku karena sudah tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Kemudian aku menuju kedalam kasir dan langsung aku peluk ino dari belakang.

"Uch.. naruto..!" dia terkaget hingga bunga yang hampir terbungkus tadi jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan naruto?!" tanya ino

"Diamlah ino.. Kau yang membuatku begini.." kataku. Aku raba perut ino hingga ke dadanya. Tubuh ino bergerak-gerak, tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku. Namun tenaganya kalah olehku hingga kini dia hanya pasrah tubuhnya diraba olehku.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Bakaaaaa..mmmph" ujarnya. Dengan sigap tangan kiriku membekap mulut mungil gadis yamanaka itu. Sedangkan tangan kananku secara leluasa meraba dan meremasi payudaranya yang tampak besar seukuran milik hinata. Tubuhnya selalu bergerak tak karuan tiap kali aku meremas payudaranya. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang membekap dimulutnya.

"Uummmpfh..Leppmhaskanhh (Lepaskan..)"

"Tenanglah ino.. Ini akan berjalan cepat jika kau menurut!" bisiku seraya membuka kancing baju yang ia kenakan lalu aku tarik baju itu kebawah hingga terlepas. Kini ino tampak lebih menarik. Payudaranya yang putih hanya terbungkus bra cream. Setelah itu aku menggigit kaitan bra yang dipakainya lalu melepasnya.

Tangan ino kini beralih dari yang semula melepas bekapan menjadi menutupi payudaranya. Dia mencoba membuat tonjolan didadanya itu agar tak tersentuh olehku. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja karena aku tetap bisa menjamah payudaranya. Aku cubit beberapa kali lalu menarik putingnya kedepan secara bergantian.

"Uuhhmp..Naru..Hmhh..henthhkanmmph" ujarnya. DUGG! Kakinya menginjak kakiku. Sedikit sakit memang tapi tak apa, karena aku masih memegang kendali situasi. Ku raba selangkangannya dengan tangan yang tadi memainkan dada ino. Ku elus selangkangan gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Peny-ku makin tegak saja karena aku merasakan celanaku serasa tak muat untuk menampungnya. Ku dorong tubuh ino hingga jatuh badannya diatas meja dengan posisi menungging. Lalu aku mengeluarkan penisku dari sarangnya.

"Hiiich apa yang kau lakukan naruto?" kagetnya. Dia kemudian berbalik arah menghadap padaku dengan kedua tangan menutupi dadanya.

"Tenanglah manis.." kataku. Kemudian aku mendekati ino & merebahkannya di meja lalu memeluknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara ino! Atau kau tahu akibatnya..hehe.." bisiku ditelinga ino. Sementara itu tangan kananku mengambil kunai dari kantong senjata, sedang muka ino jadi pucat karena kaget. Tapi upayanya tuk melepaskan diri tetap berlanjut, dia meronta-ronta. Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan tubuhku sembari kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Stooop jangan narutoo.." ucapnya. Aku tak peduli. Ku arahkan kunai yang aku pegang ke selangkangannya lalu ku gunakan tuk merobek celana yang ia pakai hingga vegy-nya terlihat yang mulus tanpa bulu.

"Aaah naruto!" ucapnya. CPLAAAAK! dia menampar pipiku. Geram juga sih, langsung aku lumat saja bibir indahnya..Auumphh..Umhh..

Ku mainkan lidahku dibibir mungilnya itu. Disisi lain tangan kananku membuang kunai tadi entah kemana dan tangan kiriku meremasi toket ino secara bergantian. Gadis itu bereaksi dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba menolak.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa sudah cukup." pikirku. Aku akhiri lumatan dibibirnya dan segera aku turun dari tubuhnya & berdiri disamping meja. Sementara itu ino tetap rebahan diatas meja dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah, nafasnya terengah & air matanya keluar. Cuih Cuih..Aku buka paha ino lebar & kuludahi lubang surgawinya agar nanti peluncuran rudalku berjalan mulus. Setelah itu aku arahkan peny-ku kedalam liang senggamanya..BLEEEESSSH! Peny-ku sukses menerobos vegy ino.

"Eeempffh..Aach..Hiks hiks stooop ah sakit..pelan.." ucapnya dengan menggigit jari telunjuk. Aku mendiamkan peny-ku sesaat disana. Aktivitasku beralih menuju payudaranya. Ku jilati serta kulum payudara ino..Ellm elm euullmh elm..

Tangan ino berusaha menjauhkan kepalaku dari dadanya. Namun sia-sia karena tenaganya kalah dariku. 5 Menit kemudian aku maju mundurkan pinggulku tuk mengocok peny-ku tuk mengocok vegy-nya..Clup Clup Cluup plakk.

"Aach nikmat ah yes enak sayang uuh vegy yang luar biasa..uuch ah" desahku. Aku memacu dengan ritme yang lebih cepat lagi hingga meja bergetar. Ino tampak pasrah saja, dia menggigit telunjuknya.

"Stop pleasee.. Hemph ah ach.." katanya. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya. Terus aja ku pacu kuda lunakku didalam vegy-nya..Clep Clepp plak plak plak..

Ku hentikan sejenak kocokanku pada vegy-nya. Kemudian ku tarik keluar peny-ku.

"Hei.. Menungginglah!" kataku

"Tidak! Aku tak mau.." jawabnnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Aku jadi naik pitam mendengarnya. Segera saja aku balik tubuh ino lalu membuatnya menungging ditepi meja dengan lutut ditekuk. Lalu aku menurunkan celana ino hingga tak menutupi pantatnya yang indah sedangakan roknya aku sibakan hingga ke pinggul. Setelah itu aku arahkan penisku memasuki vegy-nya..Clep BLEEESSH!

"Aaah ah..Duh ah..Please hentikan!" ujarnya sembari menggerakan pinggul. Tak disangka ternyata usahanya itu justru membuat pijatan vegy-nya terhadap peny-ku jadi lebih gereget. Ku maju mundurkan peny-ku tuk mencari kenikmatan lagi..Plakk plak cleepp clepp clep plak..

"Aduduh ah enak ah uuh ah ah eemh yes ah uumh." desahku.

Tanganku meremas pantat indah nan padat milik ino. Ku remas dengan gemas dan menepuknya sesekali hingga warna kemerahan..Plak plak.

"Awh uh saaahahsakit..auh ah" ucapnya dengan terisak. Aku kasian juga sih, tapi nafsuku sangat besar mengalahkan rasa kasihanku. Ku pacu peny-ku dengan makin cepat lagi..Clep clep plak.. Sementara itu tangan kiriku meraih setangkai bunga lavender lalu aku tancapkan pada anus ino.

"Ahaha cantik banget!" ucapku. Lalu aku maju mundurkan bunga itu didalam anus ino.

"Uuh ah kau sangat ah kurang ajar.." ujar ino

Aku hanya tersenyum diam mendengar protesnya. Kini aku memacu peny dengan ritme yang cepat lebih lagi..Clep clep plak plak plakk.

"Aah I CUUMMMM..cuuming aaaah uh." lenguh ino. Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat dan keluar cairan hangat dari vegy-nya. Aku yang mengetahui korbanku telah klimaks terus memacu peny-ku. Sementara itu ino terlihat kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringatnya mengucur deras menambah ku makin horny.

Terus saja aku mengocok vegy ino sembari tangan kiriku mengeluar-masukan bunga di anusnya..Clup plak Clepp clep clep plakk.

"Ah ah nikmat yes i cuum ino ah cuum ah ah sssh uuh yes." desahku.

Segera dengan cepat aku menarik keluar peny-ku dari dalam vegy ino lalu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung memasukan peny-ku kedalam mulutnya kemudian memaju mundurkan pinggul..Clup Clip CRRROOOOT CROOT..Spermaku keluar didalam mulutnya yang mungil itu hingga menetes keluar karena banyaknya sperma. Setelah itu aku keluarkan peny-ku..Bluuph.

"Ah enak.." pikirku. Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di meja sedangkan aku langsung merapikan baju lalu mencari bunga yang tadi akan aku beli. Sebab bunga yang dibungkus ino sebelumnya telah rusak. Sesudah dapat bunga yang aku cari lalu langsung aku keluar dari toko bunga yamanaka dengan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian ku lihat dari kejauhan toko itu mematikan lampu dan tutup.

Didalam perjalananku menuju rumah sakura terus saja aku terbayang tubuh ino yang baru saja aku nikmati. Ya ku harap setibanya dirumah sakura aku bisa mendapatkan kepuasan lagi untuk si kecil.

"Aku harus bisa menikmati tubuhmu sakura! Bagaimanapun caranya!" pikirku.

Dengan hanya membawa bunga sebagai modal rayuan, aku sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan tujuanku.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
